And You See Them Where in 10 Years?
by ilovebamboo
Summary: The characters of RENT are surveyed about their friends.
1. Roger's Survey

_**I always wonder what people think about others, where they see them in 10 years and such. I thought how interesting it would be to ask the characters of **_**RENT **_**to fill out a survey describing their friends. I change the font so it'll look like handwriting. In each chapter a different character will fill out a survey. This is Roger's. So, enjoy and R&R!**_

_**PS: This takes place before Angel dies.**_

Your Name: Roger Davis

What word comes to mind when you see these names?

Mark Cohen: Scarf-boy

Tom Collins: MIT

Mimi Marquez: Candles

Angel Shunard: Wigs

Maureen Johnston: Sneaky Hot.

Joanne Jefferson: Boring.

Benjamin Coffin III: Am I allowed to use profanity?

Be honest, what do you hate most about these people?

Mark Cohen: Insists on wearing that stupid scarf!

Tom Collins: He's taller than me and I don't freakin' like that!

Mimi Marquez: Can't afford her OWN matches.

Angel Shunard: Stands on my table.

Maureen Johnston: Won't stop with the darn moo-ing!

Joanne Jefferson: Won't effing shut up

Benjamin Coffin III: Umm, EVERYTHING!

Where do you see these people in 10 years?

Mark Cohen: Married to some chick, living in Scarsdale.

Tom Collins: Uh… teaching?

Mimi Marquez: "Dancing"

Angel Shunard: On tour.

Maureen Johnston: Married to some chick, living in Scarsdale.

Joanne Jefferson: That chick.

Benjamin Coffin III: Being evil.

Thank you for filling out our survey.

That's 10 minutes of my life wasted.

_**Thanks for reading! I'll have the next one up this evening or tomorrow! Please review!**_


	2. Mark's Survey

_**Well, here's Marks! What character do you want to take the survey next? I bet many of you are wondering, "What on earth will happen when all the characters have been surveyed?" I'll make a new survey. But, enough with my gibber-jabber. Mark's getting bored.**_

Name: **Mark Cohen**

What word comes to mind when you see these names?

Roger Davis: **Angst**

Tom Collins: **Angel**

Mimi Marquez: **Hair**

Angel Shunard: **Collins**

Maureen Johnston: **HOT!**

Joanne Jefferson: **Girlfriend-stealer.**

Benjamin Coffin III: **Turpentine**

Be honest, what do you hate most about these people?

Roger Davis: **Won't shut up about his "one great song"…**

Tom Collins: **He scares me sometimes…**

Mimi Marquez: **Roger gave her my matches…**

Angel Shunard: **I really can't…**

Maureen Johnston: **Dumped me…**

Joanne Jefferson: **Stole my girlfriend…**

Benjamin Coffin III: **Took our power away…**

Where do you see these people in 10 years?

Roger Davis: **Playing guitar by a street corner.**

Tom Collins: **Uh. Somewhere?**

Mimi Marquez: **Stripping**

Angel Shunard: **Uh… with Collins.**

Maureen Johnston: **Married to JOANNE!**

Joanne Jefferson: **MARRIED TO MO!**

Benjamin Coffin III: **In a shallow ditch...**

Thank you for filling out our survey.

_**And thank you for reading! I'll have the next one, maybe two up tomorrow! R&R, please!**_


	3. Mimi's Survey

_**Today, I felt like writing Mimi's. I certainly hope you enjoy it! (I'm "answering" in capitals because it just seems Mimi-esque.)**_

Name: _MIMI MARQUEZ_

What word comes to mind when you see these names?

Roger Davis: _WALTZ_

Tom Collins: _OLDER_

Mark Cohen: _CAMERA_

Angel Shunard: _BFF_

Maureen Johnston: _COWS_

Joanne Jefferson: _MAUREEN'S "SISTER"_

Benjamin Coffin III: _EVITA_

Be honest, what do you hate most about these people?

Roger Davis: _HE WON'T DAMN MAKE UP HIS MIND ABOUT ME!_

Tom Collins: _EH…_

Mark Cohen: _HE REALLY NEEDS SOME NEW CLOTHES._

Angel Shunard: _POSSIBLY DANCES _BETTER_ THAN ME!_

Maureen Johnston: _LOVES COWS A BIT TOO MUCH_

Joanne Jefferson: _OBBSESIVE, MUCH?_

Benjamin Coffin III: _EVERYTHING… WELL NOT _EVERYTHING…

Where do you see these people in 10 years?

Roger Davis: _MAKING OUT WITH ME…_

Tom Collins: _SANTA FE_

Mark Cohen:_ WITH SOME CHICK (SO NOT MAUREEN) IN SCARSDALE_

Angel Shunard: _DRUMMING IN SANTA FE_

Maureen Johnston: _MARRIED TO JO_

Joanne Jefferson: _MARRIED TO MO_

Benjamin Coffin III: _CHEATING ON HIS WIFE… AGAIN._

Thank you for filling out our survey.

_**Well, please review everyone! I'll have the next up later today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Maureen's Survey

_**Well, here goes Maureen's… I'm writing Joanne's next, 'cause they kind of fit together. Anyways, I think I'm boring Maureen with all this babble because she's randomly started mooing…**_

Name: **Maureen Johnston**

What word comes to mind when you see these names?

Roger Davis: **Guitar**

Tom Collins: **Anarchy **

Mark Cohen: **Ex-pookie**

Angel Shunard: **Music**

Mimi Marquez: **Uh… sex?**

Joanne Jefferson: **Pookie!**

Benjamin Coffin III: **Bastard!**

Be honest, what do you hate most about these people?

Roger Davis: **He doesn't really grasp the "No Day But Today" thing Mimi's been saying**

Tom Collins: **He doesn't have relationship trouble!**

Mark Cohen: **He can't grasp the sentence, "Mark, I know we've been dating for a long time, but I'm dumping you 'cause there's this girl, Joanne, who I like more."**

Angel Shunard: **A tad full of herself.**

Mimi Marquez: **Sometimes has a shot at being hotter than ME!**

Joanne Jefferson: **Needs to make up her mind. Will she take me or leave me? Make up your friggin' mind already!**

Benjamin Coffin III: **Honestly, I check under my bed before I fall asleep to make sure he's not hiding there…**

Where do you see these people in 10 years?

Roger Davis: **Sleeping with Mimi.**

Tom Collins: **With Angel (Duh!)**

Mark Cohen:**Married to some chick (so not me) in Scarsdale**

Angel Shunard: **Walking down a sidewalk singing a sweet pop love ballad to Collins about how much she loves him.**

Mimi Marquez: **Sleeping with Roger.**

Joanne Jefferson: **Making out with me…**

Benjamin Coffin III: **Threatening to evict some struggling artists named Markus and Ronald causing them to sing a rock song about not having any damn money. **

Thank you for filling out our survey.

_**You like? Please, please, please review. The next ones will be Joanne, then Collins, then Angel, then Benny, and then… a surprise! Any ideas?**_


	5. Joanne's Survey

_**Kay, I've finally gotten around to write another one! Yay! I'll keep them coming. And now... I present... JOANNE JEFFERSON! (Yeah, I'm happy today.)**_

Name: Joanne Jefferson.

What word comes to mind when you see these names?

Roger Davis: Mimi.

Tom Collins: Hat.

Mark Cohen: Tango.

Angel Shunard: Zebra.

Mimi Marquez: Roger.

Maureen Johnston: Baby.

Benjamin Coffin III: Landlord.

Be honest, what do you hate most about these people?

Roger Davis: He refuses to hire me as his lawyer.

Tom Collins: The Hat. I don't like hats.

Mark Cohen: He made out with Mo.

Angel Shunard: I don't know. She's too nice.

Mimi Marquez: She's kind of illegal.

Maureen Johnston: *cough * cheater! * cough*

Benjamin Coffin III: He's not very polite.

Where do you see these people in 10 years?

Roger Davis: Dead?

Tom Collins: Also dead.

Mark Cohen: In Scarsdale, married to some girl.

Angel Shunard: Drumming on the plastic pickle tub in the sky.

Mimi Marquez: Erm... dead (Why do I have so many friends with HIV/AIDS?)

Maureen Johnston: With me-maybe.

Benjamin Coffin III: In a festering pool of death. And turpentine.

Thank you for filling out our survey.

_**So? Still good? R&R, peeps! **_


	6. Collins's Survey

Your Name: **thomas b. collins.**

What word comes to mind when you see these names?

Mark Cohen: **bathtub?**

Roger Davis: **glory.**

Mimi Marquez: **hair.**

Angel Shunard: **love.**

Maureen Johnston: **utensils.**

Joanne Jefferson: **legal.**

Benjamin Coffin III: **range rover.**

Be honest, what do you hate most about these people?

Marken: **his door is heavy.**

Roger Davis: **needs more room on this couch.**

Mimi Marquez: **didn't die.**

Angel Shunard: **loves me too much!**

Maureen Johnston: **is fairly strange.**

Joanne Jefferson: **too legal.**

Benjamin Coffin III: **I hate everything. Absolutely everything.**

Where do you see these people in 10 years?

Mark Cohen: **probs in scarsdale. With some girl.**

Roger Davis: **Playing guitar in a band.**

Mimi Marquez: **making out.**

Angel Shunard: **with me.**

Maureen Johnston: **pushing benny into that festering pool of death.**

Joanne Jefferson: **with mo.**

Benjamin Coffin III: **dying in a pool of death. With muffy- er, allison.**

Thank you for filling out our survey

R&R please!


End file.
